Daniel Whitehall
Werner Reinhardt, better known as Daniel Whitehall, is a character and antagonist in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. He is a member of HYDRA, and after the apparent death of Red Skull, Whitehall becomes one of the most important members of HYDRA. History In 1945, Reinhardt and HYDRA's scientists were experimenting the Obelisk with Chinese people, the whole group a woman named Jiaying made it shane the Obelisk, before he discovered that made this woman so special, an officer told him of the demise of the Red Skull and the coming of the Allied Forces. While he and other officers evacuated a HYDRA headquarters in Austria, were surprised by members of the SSR, led by the Agent Peggy Carter. Immediately the SSR officers captured all members of HYDRA and taken into custody the Obelisk. Reinhardt warns Carter that when you cut a Hydras's head other two appear in its place. Reinhardt was arrested and interrogated by the Agent Carter, during the interrogation he speaks of Blue Angels who come to Earth, then Carter condemns Reinhardt spend his life in prison. In 1989, Alexander Pierce sends two agents to free Reinhardt, later Reinhardt returns to the village and sees Jiaying who has not aged at all this time. Then Reinhardt experiments with Jiaying and using her body fluids, Reinhardt regains his youth. Henceforth, he became known as Daniel Whitehall and the American leader for HYDRA. When HYDRA captured a former member of S.H.I.E.L.D., Whitehall personally supervised the brainwashing to Agent 33. During his brainwashing, Agent 33 said she never serve HYDRA but Whitehall knew that after the brainwashing she would do anything he asked her. Later, Whitehall told Bakshi that SHIELD is becoming a problem and also if necessary brainwashed Jemma Simmons. Somehow Whitehall learned that Raina was a responsible for the theft of the Obelisk from Carl Creel. Then, he introduced in the Raina's car and paralyzes her with a special device and tells her she has 48 hours to return the Obelisk. After an experiment of HYDRA fail, Whitehall called his scientists to inform the failure of the test. Later, Calvin Zabo enters to Whitehall's office and he's willing to teach him the secrets of the Diviner, surprised, Whitehall asks why he would teach him the secrets of the Diviner, Skye's father replies that they have a common enemy: Phil Coulson. The former SHIELD agent, Grant Ward asked the right hand of Daniel Whitehall, Sunil Bakshi have a meeting with the new head of HYDRA. but Bakshi refused. saying Whitehall was very busy and had no time to meet with him. Whitehall restores Ward as an agent of HYDRA, and introduces Calvin Zabo. Whitehall at gunpoint forced Skye to touch the Diviner when this begins to shine, Whitehall told Skye that he hopes she's special like her mother. When Zabo tried to kill him, Whitehall knocks him out with a small device in his neck. In a corridor, Whitehall orders his men to clean the theater, suddenly Zabo appears. Whitehall pulls a gun and when about to kill the Doctor, Coulson shoots him in the back, killing him. Legacy After his death, the other HYDRA leaders gathered to remember him and also devise a plan take revenge on S.H.I.E.L.D. for killing one of their leaders. Months later, while Doctor List and Sunil Bakshi were experimenting on Deathlok and Lincoln Campbell; Bakshi recalled Whitehall's motto " Discovery requires experimentation", which List acclaimed that he really missed Whitehall. After the fall of HYDRA, Kebo, a HYDRA operative told Grant Ward that after the death of Whitehall, Strucker and List the organization was in chaos. Powers and Abilities * '''Longevity: '''After vivisecting Jiaying and harvesting her Inhuman Organs and huge amounts of her Inhuman blood, Whitehall then injected himself with her blood and replaced many of his organs with her Inhuman Organs, that brought back his youth and granted him Longevity. After that barbaric operation Whitehall had no signs of ageing from 1989 until he was killed by Phil Coulson in 2014. His transplant of organs effectively permanently stopped his aging. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Soldiers Category:Military characters Category:HYDRA agents Category:Villains Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Live-action villains Category:Widows/Widowers